Glow of the Fireflies
by Amber Treelights
Summary: Alone in the evening of the Hyuuga garden, she waited for him. Only one thing was more wonderful to Hinata than the soft glow of the fireflies...


**Author's Note: **Okay…this is my second NejiHina one-shot. It doesn't have much to do with my first one, 'The Rematch', which I would like to thank everyone who reviewed it. ::hugs teh peoples:: All those reviews made me so happy! Thank you all! NejiHina forever! Hehe, and I have at last decided that there will be a sequel…probably not anytime soon, but…there will be one! XD

Anyway…also before I begin…**if you hate NejiHina, why are you here?? **It's really ignorant to go find a story for a pairing you don't like _just_ to bash it. So, if you're not a fan, please leave.

Last— Please don't be dumb…we **ALL KNOW **Neji and Hinata are cousins.

Please enjoy. ::chibi smile::

* * *

It was just beginning to get dark out at the Hyuuga household. Getting dark was normally the time when the Hyuugas stopped their training and work and retired for the night. Even though, the elder Main Branch daughter had retired a little before then from her training. There were other things Hyuuga Hinata had to attend to before nighttime.

Washing the small cups and bowls was also the girl's job. She attended to it every evening without complaining. This job never bothered Hinata in the least bit. She was, in fact, more comfortable doing things around the house. She felt she was more helpful with housework than training. Hinata actually had given it much thought and had decided that she'd quite enjoy being a housewife one day…she only hoped the husband she would love would be the one she always came to for any help or protection. The one she loved now.

Sighing softly as she continued to wash the dishes, Hinata looked up, out the window she stood in front of. She smiled at the dusky evening. It was so nice outside at night… Slowly, Hinata stopped washing the cups and bowls as something caught her eye. She blinked as it came again. A small light blinking in the slowly-coming darkness every few seconds. It was a firefly.

Hinata, not looking away from the small firefly outside, dried off her hands slowly with a dry cloth next to the sink. She smiled again at the light and finally looked away, running softly to the door of the house and opening it silently, going outside in the disappearing sunlight, not making a sound with her small bare feet. After closing the door behind her, the Hyuuga girl looked out at the garden of the house. She closed her eyes and inhaled the evening air. She hadn't been wearing her jacket for so long considering how hot it got in the daytime and she didn't have it on now. It felt so wonderful to be outside, alone and in the dusk on a warm, summer night. The crickets were out and chirping and small toads hopped around here and there.

Being sure not to step on the little toads, Hinata tiptoed onto the small walkway leading from the house to the pond. She looked out into the trees before kneeling down by the water and looking into it at her own reflection. She smiled, suddenly getting a small urge to put her feet in the water. Moving her legs out from under herself, Hinata hesitated before slowly slipping her feet into the pond. She relaxed at the cool feeling of the water and sighed again, closing her eyes and lifting her head up toward the sky. Once her face was upward, the girl opened her eyes again. Her eyes widened quickly when she noticed two small bats flying around in the sky above her, searching for insects to prey on. The surprise left after a few seconds when she realized they were only bats.

The girl smiled and slid her feet back out of the water, standing up slowly. She continued to stare at the two bats for a few seconds longer before beginning to walk again.

Hinata started to walk back to the house, but was stopped as a small spider skittered past her across the walkway and into the grass on the other side. Surprised a little at first, the girl smiled and stifled a small giggle being reminded of her cousin's uncomfortable fidgeting every time a spider was near. She knew of his little fear, yet never said anything of it. The boy was content with her not knowing, and she wouldn't ever like for him to be unhappy.

Her attention at the grass was broken as a small light shone right in front of her face. Hinata blinked in surprise and stepped back a little to see a little firefly shining its light every few seconds right in front of her. She gave a smile and brought her hand up close to it, close enough to see the light shine on her fingers, yet not close enough to touch.

The small light flew away from the Hyuuga girl, slowly drifting off toward the dark forest. Hinata hesitated for a second before chasing after it silently on her toes. She followed the bug around the yard until reaching the spot where all the fireflies were hovering, showing their lights every few seconds. Amazed at the sight, she slowly raised her hands, letting one of the fireflies land on her palm and take off again, drifting into the air with the light of its brethren. The girl gave a gentle smile, standing only a few feet away from the fireflies and watched as their bright glows softly illuminated the trees.

As entranced at the glowing night show as she was, Hinata hadn't even noticed that she wasn't alone anymore and hadn't been for the last few minutes she'd been out. Slowly, the girl felt a gentle hand slip into her own. Breaking from her dream, she looked beside her to see the one she'd been waiting to see ever since the morning had gone. Hinata smiled and tightened her hold on her cousin's hand.

"Oniisan…," she softly said.

Still holding onto her hand, Neji stared out at the fireflies in front of them as she was doing. He gave a silent, contented sigh and a barely-noticeable smile as he spoke to her.

"You like the fireflies?" he asked.

She smiled, still looking at him, and gave a nod. "Mm-hmm."

Neji turned his gaze to her, looking a tad bit apologetic. Hinata blinked at his expression. He spoke again.

"Forgive me if you wanted to be alone…," he told her with a tone that matched his white eyes.

The shy girl immediately shook her head at the words. She held his hand even tighter, looking truthfully into his eyes.

"No…," she began, smiling slightly. "I've…I've been missing you so much…ever since when you had to leave this morning."

He returned her smile, knowing everything she said was true from the bottom of her heart. After looking into her eyes for a few more seconds, the boy brought the hand he was holding up and held it to his face, closing his eyes. Then, slowly opening his eyes again, he brought her hand a little lower, giving it a light kiss before lowering their hands down again. Hinata smiled.

Finally letting go of her hand, Neji gave the girl another smile before looking back up to the fireflies that were just starting to drift up higher into the trees. He raised both of his own hands and caught one of them. After bringing his closed cupped hands down again and looking at them, he brought them close to his little cousin's face, opening them at last and setting the firefly free again.

The small bug began to fly upward, flashing its bright glow in front of Hinata's wide eyes. She blinked at the light and smiled, watching it catch up with the others as they continued to go higher.

Now together, the two cousins took hands again, watching as the firefly show came to an end for the night. Hinata gave a silent sigh, not minding that the night had finally completely taken over. She looked down with a smile and turned slightly, coming into her lover's warmth and snuggling his chest gently, closing her eyes. He wrapped his arms around the girl and lightly kissed her forehead.

"Do you want to go to sleep?" he whispered.

Hinata nodded against him in response. She was very tired now and couldn't ask for anything better than being warmly cuddled close to her oniisan in his bed, having sweet dreams of his kiss.

The Hyuuga boy couldn't help but smile. He gently scooped her up in his arms, pressing his nose to her face for a moment before beginning to walk back to the houses.

Neji brought her to his own house and used his feet to take off his shoes, opening the door and closing it with her still in his arms, not putting her down until he reached the bed and was able to climb in next to her and hold her close. Hinata gave a small smile when she felt his closeness and snuggled into him, pressing her face to his neck. He gave his cousin one more light kiss on the side of her face before finally starting to drift asleep with her.

_Being with you like this, Neji-niisan…is the only thing more wonderful than the glow of the fireflies…_

* * *

And that's all. XD Completely inspired by the fireflies I saw a few nights ago. ::sigh:: I love going outside and getting fluff. Hehe. :) 

**PLEASE review! **I like getting opinions!


End file.
